halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
LND-Pax Atwa
Creation The exact time the Sangheili and the Libertarians began construction is unknown, although it may have been in the mid-2600's, when they were at the peak of their meager friendship. Despite the high advances the Sangheili had in ship technology, they did little in the exact creation. The Libertarian Navy added almost all the weapons, all the crew, and everything else needed for the running of the ship. The Sangheili only did one thing: Installed some of the first shielding on a human vessel, and allowed use of its alloy mines. Fielding Christened the LND-''Pax Atwa'' by its first Captain Scarlet Freeman, the official project name was Phobos, which is what it became known as throughout the Libertarian database. The gargantuan vessel's first combat sortie was against an armada of 57 Kig-Yar vessels, many ancient leftovers from the Human-Covenant War or worse, bought from the Jiralhanae. The opening battle saw the enemy capital ship collapse to the nearby planets surface after opening Mini-MAC strikes, and a considerable amount of ships feld the battle afterwords. Those that didn't met a similar fate, with several ships ramming into each other during the mayhem. The Pax Atwa continued to pursue the escaping pirate vessels, finding their haven in a field of asteroids akmst 4.3 lightyears away. Having a newer Slip-Space drive, it made it there first. Confused, the ship was ambushed by the Kig-Yar (who were still freaking out from last time) and fired upo by dozens of Plasma Torpedoes and Energy Projectors. The shielding took most of the damage, although a Projector strike did make its way through, and Captain Freeman ordered the Longswords into combat, bombarding the ships with precision strikes, allowing the later captured of 9 of the cruisers. At the battles end all but the captured ships were destroyed, and the Atwa only suffered a single strike, mostly absorbed by the Covenant alloy. Freeman returned for repairs and the ship went into active duty under her command until 2699, where it was made part of the Home Fleet after her fathers death and her taking of the presidency. Armament 2000 Galilean Turrets, 80 AS Quad Batteries, 19 Mini-MACs, 1 Magnetic Accellerator Cannon make up the entirety of the Pax Atwa dreadnoughts weaponry. The Galilean Turrets often bombard enemy shields and smaller vessels, while the Quad Batteries protect against fighters and dreadful bombers. The 19 Mini-MAC's are stationed with 6 on each side of the ship, with the 19th on the bottom of the bow (displacing the UNSC design of bridges being in the front of the ship; on LN vessels they are in the center of the ship, at the top). Made for combat against smaller ships and battering larger ones, Mini-MAC's are a potent addition. Lastly, the extended Magnetic Accellerator Cannon is capable of taking down even the largest enemy ships (known to mankind), although it fires quite slowly, and takes up a lot of space. Hangars all around the ship hold fighters and bombers, used for ship to ship combat and for planetary sorties.